Should I Stay Or Should I Go?
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Sam can't take it anymore! and he...he-he breaks out!...In song? Crack, humour, insanity. Laughs. Season 5 :


**One because this song came on today and I haven't rocked out to it in ages, I think the radio knew about today :) Would you believe this idea came to me in a car...I was not driving *legally* yet.**

**So- complete and utter crack in my fucking awesome new cup!!! :) which ahem...quite clearly states "Queen of fucking everthing" ah...perfect!**

**Summary: Sam can't take it anymore...he-he has to break out!..In...song? That's goddamn right he does! Crack, humour, insanity. ;)**

**Warning: Craazzyyyyness. Language. Song by the awesome, the brill...The Clash ;)**

**Set season 5 so spoilers may apply...maybe it's all just the work of the Trickster ;)**

**Disclaimer: Erm, yeah...I stated the cup, yeah-thought so.**

"Oh come on _Dean, _You think you're the only one in this mess, you think there isn't a war raging _in me _everyday I have to fight, alone...we're brothers in this, together, you can't keep blocking me out"

Dean's eyes darkened. "Like you did? In your _heaven!_ Like you didn't just block our family out!? Huh? You know what, I'm through...I'm done...I'm just done"

Sam stood, chest heaving as he stilled to look at Dean, _really _look at him.

They were both exhausted.

Sam's arm raised, seemingly of its own accord and he frowned, watching it raise above his head, his palm spreading out.

"OH YEEEEEAAAHHHH!" Sam screamed, his arm strumming down and Dean heard the sound of a guitar chord.

_What the-_

"WOOH!" Sam said again, the voice...singing? alien to his own and now a drum staccato rhythm had built in the room, no music left anywhere on, but the sound was crystal clear.

Sam was frowning, fear shining with confusion in his eyes.

"Sam what-"

"Darling you got to let me know" Sam sang, stomping forward, the voice wasn't even close to his and...british? "Should I say or I go?"

Dean watched with widening eyes as Sam's hands reached forward, graping for him and bringing them back to rest over his heart as if he were reacting to the words...the words he wasn't even singing!!

"If you say that you are mine, I'll be here 'til the end of time, so you got to let me know...should I stay or should I go?"

"Ugh...Sammy-maybe we-"

Words bubbled up Dean's throat and as he was forced to open his mouth he felt his arms and body move, not following his commands at all.

"Always tease tease tease" Dean sang, the voice invading his mouth. "You're happy when I'm on my knees, one day is fine, next day is black, so if you want me off your back" Dean kneeled, spread his arms wide. "Well come on and let me know, should I stay of should I go?

Sam watched something along with horror and curiosity, then the words rushed up his throat again and he was recreating the songs moves.

"Should I stay or should I go now? Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble" Sam slammed on an air guitar, rifts rocketing in the small room. "An if I stay it will be double, so come on and let me know!"

Dean jumped up, his hands opened. "This indecision's bugging me, Esta indecision me molesta, if you don't want me set me free, Si no me quieres, librame! Exactly who I'm supposed to be"

Fluent spanish rolled out Dean's lips, as Sam had apparently taken to back up singing as the second man in the band started vocalizing.

"Dime que tengo que ser, don't you know which clothes even fit me?" Dean tugged on his shirt, knew he was casting frowning glances to Sam and what the hell was this song abo-

"¿sabes que ropas me quedan? Come on and let me know, Me tienes que decir"

"Should I cool it or should I blow? ¿me debo ir o quedarme? " Sam answered, his hand rising to start the damn chords again on the non existant yet _playing _guitat, yeah psychology proffs would eat this shit up.

"Split!" Both brothers sang, both singleing to air guitar and alternatively playing drums.

"Yo me enfrio o lo sufro" Sam sang, leaning forward as Dean leant back and they switched.

"Should I stay or should I go now?" Dean pointed to Sam again.

"Yo me enfrio o lo sufro"

"Should I stay or should I go now?"

"Yo me enfrio o lo sufro"

"If I go there will be trouble"

"Si me voy - va a haber peligro"

"And if I stay it will be double"

"Si me quedo es doble"

"So you gotta let me know"

"Pero me tienes que decir"

"Should I cool it or should I go?"

"Yo me enfrio o lo sufro"

The brothers beat a drum beat in perfect sync, their faces full of pure fear and embarassment as their bodies didn't understand or comprehand.

Together, as one the brothers stood forward, arms snaking round each other as they belted it together.

"Should I stay or should I go now? Yo me enfrio o lo sufro, If I go there will be trouble, Si me voy - va a haber peligro. And if I stay it will be double, Si me quedo es doble. So you gotta let me know..." They lasted it out, heads butting as both arms rose, for the final strum.

"Pero me tienes que decir, Should I stay or should I go?"

The drum thudded and the brothers sagged back, control finally back in their bodies. The music had stopped aswell as any trace of it.

"Ugh...-uhm...wa..." Sam mumbled, looking round with wide scared eyes.

"Let's uh...this...um..." Dean scratched the back of his head, looking at Sam.

"Yeah, right so...-"

"-Let's go"

Dean answered, like a perfectly timed ballad. Yeah...he liked ballads and rock. With an snap of fingers and a dropped twinkie fudgey heaven, the room was empty once more.

**End.**

**Well...you know my sanity by now- needed to get this out :)**


End file.
